digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnimon (V-Tamer 01)
}} Omnimon is partnered to Hideto Fujimoto of the Alias III. Omnimon is the DNA Digivolution of Hideto's WarGreymon, Warg, and his MetalGarurumon, Melga. Neo Saiba considers Omnimon to be the most powerful Digimon of the Alias III. A righteous, loyal digimon, he shares a close relationship with his tamer, but will disobey him if he feels Hideto is giving an unjust command. Warg and Melga are the only two Tamer Digimon, apart from Zeromaru, to be given a name by their Tamer instead of being referred to by their species. Description Hideto and Omnimon show up before Rei Saiba, who was at the time following Gabo and . Hideto leads Rei back to Demon Castle upon Omnimon's back, with the two weaker Digimon unable to stop him. Taichi Yagami soon learns of Rei's aparent abduction and gives chase on Zeromaru. He soon catches up with Omnimon and the pair engage in a short battle, with Zeromaru being unable to do much to the powerful Mega. To end the battle, Omnimon distracts Zero with a slash of his "Grey Sword" before taking off, as Hideto knew Rei would not want him to hurt Zero. Infuriated with his failure to defeat his latest opponent and to rescue Rei, Taichi soon meets Hideto again, the latter under orders by Neo Saiba to get rid of the "glitch" so that he could create his perfect world. Taichi chooses a battlefield that restricts Omnimon's movements and amplifies Zero's lightning based powers, but Omnimon easily slices down the obstacles with his "Grey Sword" and dominates Taichi's Digimon, despite the latter getting several hits in. Eventually, the Mega impales Zero' wings against two sharp rocks and prepares to kill him with his "Grey Sword", but is hindered by Gabo and Ninjamon. Hideto orders his Digimon to destroy all three of them with his "Garuru Cannon", but Omnimon feels that there is no need to murder Gabo and Ninjamon when he could easily incapacitate them. Eventually, however, he grudgingly concedes as the two lesser Digimon attempt to extricate Zero from the rocks. Although they are too weak to do much, Hideto's ruthlessness and his allies' efforts give Zero the required emotional and power boost to escape the rocks and parry the "Garuru Cannon" with his "V-Breath Arrow", blowing even the powerful Mega off his feet. Hideto is still confident of Omnimon's victory as Zeromaru is unable to significantly damage Omnimon, until Zero uses his new ability, Dragon Impulse. Deciding that Taichi is a better tamer than Hideto, Omnimon decides not to dodge the attack and splits into Warg and Melga upon impact. Despite Hideto's attempts to get the pair to use "endless DNA Digivolution", Warg and Melga decide not to obey Hideot's orders any longer, instead lecturing him on how far he has changed. With some help from Taichi the pair give Hideto a change of heart, and Taichi convinces Hideto to stop Neo Saiba's plans. Hideto quickly gains Sigma's support in his decision to stop Neo, the latter still bitter over 's death, with Mari Goutokuji tagging along. Hideto confronts Neo and tries to convice him that his plans are not the best way to gain his utopia. Neo ignores his pleas and reveals that the Alias III were nothing more than pawns to him. Furious, Hideto and Mari send their digimon to engage Neo's . Arcadiamon is able to repel their attacks with his Dot Matrix, and kills Rosemon, who in turn tears off his arm with her rose whip, allowing Omnimon a better chance of victory. Omnimon puts up a good fight with the ultra digimon, but is eventually taken by surprise and impaled by Arcadiamon's extendable spear. Despite this injury, Omnimons tears off the spear and escapes with Hideto to inform Taichi that he was unable to stop Neo Saiba. As the two converse, they are suddenly attacked by Neo's , with Omnimon too badly injured to put up any resistance. They are saved when Zeromaru recovers from his previous battle more powerful than ever before, and destroys the NeoDevimon. After Arcadiamon mortally wounds Zeromaru, Omnimon, along with his Tamer, Lord MagnaAngemon and Leo attempt to slow down the powerful digimon while Zero heals, and this time nearly defeat him. However, Lord MagnaAngemon is impaled and Omnimon incapacitated, but they buy enough time for Zero to revive and return to battle Arcadiamon. Attacks *'Grey Sword': Omnimon's Transcendent Sword; uses the sword on his Left hand. *'Garuru Cannon': Omnimon's Supreme Cannon; shoots a colossal amount of energy from his Right hand. Other forms Omnimon is made up of Warg the WarGreymon and Melga the MetalGarurumon. Before the events of the series, Hideto used Warg and Melga to secure the spot of best Tamer at his school, only to be dethroned when Neo arrived. Though Neo suggested he delete them for being weak Hideto refused, saying they were his friends. This kindness was what lead them to one night jogress into Omnimon, and it was this evolution that was partially responsible for Rei's accident. Their friendship is shown again when both Warg and Melga refused to continue fighting against Zero, knowing well that Hideto is fighting for the wrong reasons. Warg Melga Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Partner Digimon